Storm Spirit
by starlightz1112
Summary: Aang, Katara and Sokka are headed to the North Pole, but they make a new unexpected friend. However, Prince Zuko is hot on their trail, with a new friend to help him capture the avatar? ZukoXoc later SokkaXSuki and KataraXAang
1. Default Chapter

Aang, Katara and Sokka are headed to the North Pole, but they make a new unexpected friend. However, Prince Zuko is hot on their trail, with a new friend to help him capture the avatar? ZukoXoc later SokkaXSuki and KataraXAang

First Encounter

Hey everybody! This is my first avatar fic, and my first fan fic ever! Please r&r, and tell me if I should continue with the story.

Disclaimer: I own Leiya, Sakura, and Jasmine. All other characters are not mine. .

Leiya walked along the beach, her blonde hair blowing gently in back of her. Her half-bun wavered gently under the sea breeze. It was evening, and it looked like the night would bring light rain.

Her eyes scanned the horizon of the ocean to her lighthouse, where she lived alone with her pet bird, well, phoenix. The golden bird, the size of a robin, could change its size to be ridden on, but that was as far as its powers went. As Leiya walked along she thought of her sister's last argument with her. Jasmine was horribly jealous of Leiya, since Leiya was considered a storm spirit, and she was but a shadow spirit.

Storm and Shadow spirits were benders that had different powers based on the avatar cycle. Leiya had powers of lightning, because she was in the wind cycle. Jasmine, however, could simply shoot bits of shadows that burned, as she as under her fire phase. Most of Leiya's fifteen years had been spent in the fire nation looking after Jas, and cleaning up the shadow-inspired messes.

Leiya's eyes returned to Light Isle, a small neutral island. It was between air and fire waters, and had no part in the war. Leiya had grown up in the fire nation, but had been exiled. She did not want to fight them, but if the time came, as storm spirit, she would have to help the avatar. She hoped that time wouldn't come.

She sighed and looked down at her empty basket. She had to pick up some herbs to help make her countless remedies. A huge part of being storm, also known as light, spirit, was healing. Leiya was good at playing doctor, but preferred to play warrior. Her black shoes padded softly along the sand, but the ribbons that tied neatly around her ankle and up her calf stayed firmly in place. It had been a long while since her left ankle had been severely burned. She was finally able to move gracefully, people unable to see her bad ankle.

It had been her friend Sukki who had helped her. She had been exiled at age thirteen, and traveled to Kyoshi to train there. After one year in Kyoshi she had traveled around the world. She kept contact with her friends by messages with Sakura (her phoenix). Sukki was still her best friend.

Once in the market she collected everything she needed and started to leave until a villager cried out "A giant buffalo is flying directly at the island!" Leiya was afraid that chaos would break out, but none of the other villagers cared. Leiya sighed to see two boys and a girl on what looked like a…giant flying bison? Leiya blinked twice. As a child she had studied bending and physics among other subjects for hours and hours. She still continued this studious habit. She new that the girl was a waterbender and the child…was an airbender? He must be the avatar. She rushed over to meet the new arrivals. Little did she know that far out at sea lied a ship smothered in shadows that the lighthouse could not pierce.

Well, there is chapter one! Sorry there was no real action, or prince Zuko! Anyway, please tell me if I misspelled anything (thank goodness for spell check!) and review so I know people are reading my story, so I can put out more chapters. My story will get better. Thanks ! .


	2. Just a note

Hey everyone! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! I've started another story similar to this one, called the Light of the Storm. Please check that one out, as I like it much better than "Storm Spirit". However, if you want me to continue this story, just let me know in reviews. Thanks! And again, thanks for reviewing! .


End file.
